Guardian of Heaven
by WacheLilith
Summary: Hyoudou Issei adalah seorang pemuda yang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi semua itu berubah saat seorang pemuda transparan bernama Namikaze Naruto mendatanginya dan menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah Guardian of Heaven
1. Chapter 1

_Yo minna-san, salam kenal. Kalian bisa memanggilku Lilith dan ingat loh author adalah laki-laki, bukan perempuan. Oh ya, ini adalah fic pertamanya author. Jadi tolong tinggalkan kesannya untuk fic ini, jika para reader's dan reviewer's merasa kurang atau tidak puas dengan fic ini. Kalian boleh meninggalkan kritik dan saran. Dan author akan sangat berterima kasih jika ada diantara para reader's dan reviewer's yang menyukai fic ini. Untuk chap selanjutnya akan di up-date 2 minggu lagi. _

**Summary :** Hyoudou Issei adalah seorang pemuda yang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi semua itu berubah saat seorang pemuda transparan bernama Namikaze Naruto mendatanginya dan menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah_ Guardian of Heaven_

**Disclaimer : **Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) dan Highschool dxd (Ichiei Ishibumi)

**Genre : **Adventure, Humor dan kemungkinan kecil juga Romance

* * *

><p><strong>Guardian of Heaven<strong>

**Issei POV**

Yo _minna-san_, namaku adalah Hyoudou Issei, murid kelas dua di Kuoh Academy. Sebuah sekolah yang sudah terkenal akan reputasinya, sekolah yang kini memiliki perbandingan 7 : 3 antara murid perempuan dan murid laki-laki. Dan sekarang disinilah aku berada, di taman belakang sekolah bersama kedua sahabatku, Matsuda dan Motohama. Walaupun kami bertiga sering dijuluki _trio mesum_, tapi itu bukan masalah. Karena jujur saja, aku cukup menikmati waktu yang kuhabiskan bersama mereka, meskipun hal-hal yang sering kami lakukan itu selalu berhubungan dengan dunia _hentai, _seperti membeli majalah dewasa, membeli DVD porno, termasuk mengintip anggota klub _kendo_ saat ganti baju. Wohoho, bagiku inilah yang namanya arti dari kehidupan. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Oh ya, selama satu tahun terakhir ini entah kenapa aku selalu diikuti oleh sesosok makhluk astral bernama Namikaze Naruto, dan satu hal yang perlu diingat tentangnya '_jangan bertanya seberapa mesumnya dia'_. Andaikan saja di dunia ini ada sebuah alat untuk mengukur tingkat kemesuman seseorang, mungkin bisa dikatakan tingkat kemesumannya itu setara denganku. Tunggu sebentar, kenapa aku malah menjelaskan tentang si pemuda pirang itu? Oh ya, sebenarnya aku sedikit bimbang dengan kehidupanku ini.

"**Hah, mulai lagi"**

'Diam kau Ddraig! Aku sedang menjelaskan kepada para pembaca tentang siapa diriku ini'

Padahal yang kuimpikan hanyalah memiliki seorang pacar cantik, padahal yang kuharapkan hanyalah sepasang _oppai_ yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil, dan kalau bisa bentuknya elegan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti tentang diriku, apakah impianku ini terlalu tinggi sehingga seseorang sepertiku tidak pantas untuk mendapatkannya? Hiks, aku dapat merasakan setetes air mata membasahi pipiku. Entah kenapa kurasakan jantungku berdebar, nadiku berdenyut dan darahku mengalir. Ahh, semuanya terasa berputar-putar diatas kepalaku.

"**Woi, hentikan penjelasan bodohmu itu!"**

Aku lupa bahwa masih ada seseorang yang mengerti akan diriku, seseorang yang mungkin hanya aku saja yang bisa melihatnya, seseorang yang selama setahun terakhir ini selalu berada disampingku, seseorang yang selama setahun terakhir ini selalu membantuku dan seseorang yang selama setahun terakhir ini memiliki hobi yang sama denganku, dialah Namikaze Naruto. Aku juga tidak tahu sebenarnya dia itu makhluk seperti apa. Dibilang hantu juga tidak cocok, karena bukannya terlihat menyeramkan malah terlihat menyedihkan. Terus kalau dibilang awah penasaran juga tidak pantas. Jika pada dasarnya arwah penasaran itu selalu meminta untuk disempurnakan agar bisa kembali ke alamnya, namun arwah penasaran yang satu ini selalu meminta untuk dibelikan majalah porno untuk referensinya. Hah dasar, apakah kau tidak takut masuk Neraka, Naruto-_san_?

"**AAARGH, AKU MENYERAH!"**

Pernah suatu waktu aku membeli sebuah kaset DVD dengan _genre_ _horror_ berjudul 'Sadako' dan sialnya baru seperempat bagian aku dan Naruto-_san_ melihatnya, kami berdua sudah saling memeluk satu sama lain sambil bergidik ketakutan. Ehem, saat itu aku dan Naruto-_san_ melihatnya dilayar televisi berukuran 27 _inch_. Walaupun aku hanya hidup sebatang kara karena kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu, tapi aku selalu merawat barang-barang di rumah sehingga masih bisa dipakai sampai sekarang, bahkan salah satu teman _tou-san_ menawariku untuk bekerja _part time_ di _Cafe_ miliknya sehingga sampai sekarang aku masih bisa melanjutkan sekolah. Oh ya, kembali lagi pada tragedi DVD ber_-genre_ _horror_ sebelumnya. Kalian tahu apa yang paling menyebalkan saat menonton film ber-_genre horror?_ Yaitu saat sebuah wajah menyeramkan dengan mata yang melotot dan mengeluarkan darah, warna kulit yang pucat, serta bibir yang sobek tiba-tiba muncul dan memenuhi layar televisi-mu. Tch, benar-benar menyebalkan dan mulai saat itu aku bersumpah tidak akan membeli kaset DVD ber-_genre horror_ lagi. Lagipula, apa maksudnya menampilkan wajah menyeramkan seperti itu. Bagaimana jika yang menontonnya adalah seorang kakek tua yang memiliki penyakit jantung? Bagaimana jika kakek tua itu mati karena penampakan dilayar televisi-nya? Apakah produser film tersebut mau tanggung jawab? Kurasa tidak, itulah alasan kenapa aku tidak menyukai film _horror._ Ngomong-ngomong soal film _horror,_ jadi teringat kejadian satu minggu lalu ketika aku, Matsuda dan Motohama membeli sebuah majalah dan juga DVD _hentai_. Hohoho, itu adalah salah satu bagian terbaik dalam hidupku.

"**KUBILANG HENTIKAN PENJELASAN BODOHMU ITU!"**

**End of Issei POV**

"Oy Issei, apa kau mau ikut dengan kami ke _oppai club?"_ seru Matsuda

"_Gomen_, hari ini aku ada janji dengan Yuuma-_chan_"

"Maksudmu gadis cantik yang kau kenalkan pada kami dua hari lalu itu?" balas Motohama

"Yap, dan hari ini adalah kencan pertama kami"

"DASAR PENGKHIANAT KAU ISSEI, PADAHAL KITA SUDAH BERJANJI SEHIDUP-SEMATI UNTUK SELALU BERSAMA" seru Matsuda sambil mencengkram kerah baju Issei dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua kelopak matanya

"Hah, dasar kau ini. Bagaimana pun juga aku memiliki kehidupan yang harus kujalani, dan aku tidak mau menjadi seorang perjaka tua" sanggah Issei

Pemuda bermarga Houdou itu langsung menjelaskan kepada dua sahabatnya tentang ambisi terbesarnya selama 40 menit ke depan, tentunya dengan kepalan tangan kanan dihadapan dadanya. Selama beberapa menit, ketiganya hanya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan isak tangis karena terharu. Walaupun berat bagi Matsuda dan Motohama ketika harus melepas sahabatnya ke tangan seorang perempuan. Tapi inilah yang namanya roda kehidupan, terkadang bisa di atas dan terkadang juga bisa dibawah, ada yang namanya pertemuan dan juga ada yang namanya perpisahan, dan kini disinilah mereka bertiga berada, ditengah-tengah dilema yang menyergap hati mereka. Walaupun demikian, tapi Matsuda dan Motohama tahu mungkin inilah jalan terbaik untuk sahabat mereka yang satu ini.

"Issei. . . Jika memang ini adalah keputusanmu, maka yang bisa kami lakukan hanyalah mendukungmu agar kau sukses" ucap Matsuda sambil memegang dadanya dengan tangan kanannya sendiri. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sesak dan sakit saat kata-kata itu terucap lewat mulutnya

"Matsuda, Motohama!"

"Issei!"

"**Oh ayolah, siapapun tolong hentikan drama opera sabun ini!"**

Setelah melalui berbagai perdebatan sengit hingga berakhir dengan acara peluk-pelukkan, Issei langsung pamit pada kedua sahabatnya demi mewujudkan salah satu ambisi terbesarnya, dan kini pemuda bermarga Hyoudou itu berada di tempat yang telah dijanjikan. Beberapa menit berselang, terlihat seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam dengan mata ungu yang indah menghampiri Issei.

"Hai Issei-_kun_, maaf karena telah membuatmu menunggu lama"

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok Yuuma-_chan_, aku juga baru datang"

'Wohoho, akhirnya aku mengatakannya juga. Dengan begini aku semakin terlihat seperti seorang lelaki sejati' seru Issei didalam hatinya

"**Kau yakin mau pergi kencan dengan seorang **_**Da-tenshi**_, **padahal dia memiliki niat buruk padamu"**

'Bagaimana pun juga, aku adalah seorang lelaki sejati'

"**Yang sudah bosan hidup tentunya"**

Tidak terasa waktu pun berlalu, dan kini keduanya terlihat sangat menikmati kencan pertama mereka, terbukti dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang diwajah mereka masing-masing. Hingga saat yang ditunggu-tunggu Issei pun tiba, mungkin saat inilah ia akan mendapatkannya. Ciuman pertama bersama pacar pertamanya, dikencan pertamanya pula.

"**Jangan terlalu yakin dulu"**

"_Ne _Issei-_kun_, maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?"

'Yosh, inilah saatnya'

"**Maksudmu, saatnya kau mengakiri akting bodohmu ini?"**

'Bukan, tapi saatnya untuk mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku'

"Maukah kau bersedia mati untukku, Issei-_kun_?"

"Err, ano sepertinya aku salah de–"

Ucapan Issei terpotong karena ia harus segera menghindari tombak cahaya yang melesat ke arahnya. Untungnya dulu ia sempat mengikuti seni bela diri _karate_ sehingga membuatnya memiliki reflek yang bagus, terutama untuk menghindari serangan tombak cahaya yang melesat ke arahnya.

'Sial, jika seperti ini terus. Aku bisa mati'

Untuk sejenak, pemuda bermarga Hyoudou itu sempat melihat sesosok pemuda transparan tengah berlari ke arahnya. Dan anehnya, sosok _da-tenshi_ dihadapannya sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut atau bahkan hanya untuk merasakan aura keberadaannya. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya sosok bersurai pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu terus berlari ke arah Issei dan langsung merasuki tubuhnya.

Seketika terlihat seringai tipis yang menghiasi wajah Issei disertai dengan mata biru _sapphire_ yang menyala. Dengan gerakan lambat, pemuda bersurai coklat itu langsung mengangkat tangan kirinya setinggi bahu dan mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah sosok _da-tenshi_ yang diketahui bernama Raynare.

"Bersiaplah!" ucap pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut masih dengan seringai tipis diwajahnya

"Berani-beraninya kau mengacungkan telunjukmu itu padaku, dasar manusia rendahan!" ucap Raynare langsung menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya dan langsung melemparnya ke arah Issei. Namun dengan reflek yang sudah terasah akibat latihan keras bersama _sensei-_nya, yaitu Jiraiya. Naruto yang saat ini berada didalam tubuh Issei langsung melompat ke samping kanan untuk menghindari lesakkan tombak cahaya tersebut.

'Tch, sial. Tidak ada satu pun ditempat ini yang bisa kujadikan sebagai senjata'

Pemuda bermarga Hyoudou itu langsung melompat ke belakang dan mendarat dengan mulus diatas sebuah dahan pohon. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Raynare membuat sebuah tombak cahaya dan kembali melemparkannya pada Issei. Dengan gerakan seperti menjatuhkan dirinya ke belakang, Issei berhasil menghindari serangan tombak cahaya tersebut, dan kini terlihat pemuda berambut coklat itu berdiri secara terbalik dengan bertumpu pada dahan pohon.

"Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri, namaku adalah Hyoudou Issei. Pemuda tertampan dari Kuoh Academy. Oh ya, maukah kau menjadi bagian dari referensiku?"

"Jangan sombong kau manusia rendahan!" untuk kesekian kalinya Raynare kembali melempar tombak cahaya ke arah Issei, namun pemuda itu kembali berhasil menghindarinya dengan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning dan tiba-tiba muncul 2 meter dihadapan Raynare.

"Brengsek, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"_Watashi wa. . . _Strazhi V. Himmel _desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu" _seru pemuda itu dan langsung menghilang dengan meninggalkan seberckas cahaya kuning

Tidak lama berselang, Raynare pun langsung terbang meninggalkan tempat tersebut setelah gagal dalam menjalankan misinya. Tempat yang tadinya menjadi medan pertempuran antara dua sosok yang berbeda kini telah mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya, karena yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah suara angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa dedaunan. Kurang lebih 10 menit setelah pertarungan tersebut selesai, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir di taman tersebut yang menampakkan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah, salah satu sosok yang merupakan primadona dari Kuoh Academy dan juga dikatakan dirinya berasal dari kawasan Eropa Timur, Rias Gremory. Namun sayang sekali, dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa ditempat tersebut kecuali beberapa bagian taman yang rusak seperti bekas pertarungan.

"Hyoudou Issei, siapa kau itu sebenarnya?"

...

Saat ini Issei sudah berada di rumahnya, keadaannya sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi karena sekarang tidak ada yang menyambutnya ketika ia pulang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Issei" ucap Naruto yang kini berada disamping Issei

"Ya, dan _arigatou_ atas pertolonganmu, Naruto-_san_"

"Maaf, mungkin aku harus mengatakan ini. Kupikir kau harus segera mengakhiri pertemananmu dengan Matsuda dan Motohama, mengingat kau sekarang sudah menjadi salah satu target dari pihak _da-tenshi_" ucap Naruto

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, Naruto-_san_. Kupikir kau adalah seseorang yang bisa kupercayai. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau mereka itu adalah sahabatku"

"Lalu, apa kau ingin tragedi yang menimpa kedua orang tuamu terulang kembali?"

"Jika bukan karena mereka, aku tidak mungkin bisa kembali seperti ini. Kau tahu Naruto-_san_, mereka adalah orang pertama yang menggedor pintu rumahku hanya untuk menanyakan keadaanku, mereka adalah orang pertama yang menghiburku, mereka adalah orang pertama mengatakan '_semuanya baik-baik saja'._ Bahkan yang lebih bodohnya lagi, mereka sampai membawa majalah dan DVD porno. Pada akhirnya kami bertiga membaca majalah tersebut dan menonton bersama. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku tertawa sambil mengangis melakukan itu semua. Aku sangat menghargai usaha yang mereka lakukan, tidak peduli seberapa buruknya mereka dihadapan orang lain. Karena bagiku, mereka adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki dan aku berjanji akan melindungi mereka dengan tanganku sendiri"

"Begitu ya, aku mengerti. Jika itu adalah keputusanmu, maka tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan"

"_Arigatou, _Naruto-_san_"

Tidak terasa suasana sore hari telah berganti menjadi malam hari, terlihat seorang pemuda transparan bersurai pirang tengah duduk di atas atap rumah seseorang. Mata biru _sapphire_-nya hanya menatap ke arah langit, seolah menghitung jumlah bintang yang tampak oleh indera penglihatannya. Namun ketenangannya itu hanya berlangsung untuk sesaat, karena tiba-tiba saja sesosok perempuan transparan bersurai perak langsung muncul disamping kanannya. Jika dilihat sekilas, sosok tersebut tidak ada bedanya dengan gadis _gothic lollita_ pada umumnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya sosok tersebut tanpa ekspresi

"Yang kutemukan bukanlah sosok yang memiliki ambisi dan juga kekuatan yang besar, melainkan sosok yang biasa-biasa saja. Hidup dengan kesederhanaan, dilingkungan yang sederhana pula. Sekarang aku sadar, yang namanya kedamaian itu bisa terwujud berdasarkan hal-hal kecil seperti bagaimana cara kita bergaul, bagaimana cara kita beradaptasi dengan lingkungan, bagaimana cara kita bersikap, bagaimana cara kita menunjukkan rasa hormat. Kurasa itulah hal-hal penting yang perlu ditanamkan dalam diri seseorang"

Untuk sejenak sosok itu hanya berdiam diri dalam posisi duduknya, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah kiri sehingga menampakkan mata kuning keemaan miliknya yang terlihat kosong. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, gadis _gothic lollita_ yang biasa dipanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Yami-_sama_ itu langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan kiri pemuda tersebut dengan tangan kanannya, seolah itu adalah pertanda untuk mengikutinya.

"Ano, kita mau kemana, Yami -_sama_?" ucap Naruto yang kini melayang diudara bersama sosok yang dari tadi terus menarik tangan kirinya

"Melakukan hal yang biasa manusia lakukan" ucapnya masih tanpa ekspresi

"Maksudnya?"

"Kencan"

"EHH"

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka berada, disebuah tempat bernama pemakaman umum. Bahkan saat ini, kedua sosok berbeda _gender_ itu tengah duduk bersandar pada sebuah batu nisan. Jika diperhatikan dengan lebih jelas, terlihat keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahi pemuda pirang tersebut. Ditambah dengan suasana pemakaman yang mencekam dan juga dedaunan pohon yang bergerak dengan sendirinya, kedua hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat pemuda pirang yang satu ini bergetar ketakutan. Keadaan yang dialaminya sangat kontras dengan sosok disamping kanannya. Saat ini, gadis tersebut tengah menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kanan Naruto, raut wajahnya yang tenang menandakan bahwa dia sangat menikmati momen-momen ini.

"Y-Ya-Yami-_sama_, ke-kenapa anda mengajakku ke tempat ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu ukuran tempat yang romantis dimata manusia itu seperti apa. Akhirnya kuajak saja kau ke tempat ini, karena menurutku tempat ini terasa sunyi dan sepi. Sehingga cocok untuk dijadikan tempat berduaan" ucapnya tanpa ekspresi dan kemudia dia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto

"Dan satu lagi, jangan coba-coba untuk meninggalkanku. Karena jika itu terjadi, kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya" ucapnya disertai mata kirinya yang berubah hitam legam serta mengeluarkan darah

"I-iya, aku mengerti"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

"KAU TAHU, SELAMA 6 JAM NON STOP DIA TERUS MENYANDARKAN KEPALANYA DIBAHUKU DAN SELAMA 6 JAM ITU PULA AKU HARUS MENAHAN DIRI UNTUK TIDAK LARI TERBIRIT-BIRIT MENINGGALKAN TEMPAT LAKNAT ITU!"

"Sabar Naruto-_san_, cobalah untuk menarik nafas terlebih dahulu" ucap Issei mencoba menenangkan sosok pemuda pirang dihadapannya

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA BERSABAR, BAHKAN DIA JUGA MENGANCAMKU UNTUK TIDAK MENINGGALKANNYA"

"Lalu apa tindakanmu selanjutnya, Naruto-_san_?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu"


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih atas review-nya, hehe author tidak menyangka kalau ternyata ada juga yang menyukai fic ini. Yosh, kalau begitu inilah chap 2 dari Guardian of Heaven.**

**Summary :** Hyoudou Issei adalah seorang pemuda yang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi semua itu berubah saat seorang pemuda transparan bernama Namikaze Naruto mendatanginya dan menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah_ Guardian of Heaven_

**Disclaimer : **Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) dan Highschool dxd (Ichiei Ishibumi)

**Genre : **Adventure, Humor dan kemungkinan kecil juga Romance

* * *

><p><strong>Guardian of Heaven<strong>

Tampak sesosok gadis transparan bersurai perak dan memakai pakaian ala _gothic lollita_ tengah menaiki tangga, tidak ada kesan apapun yang terlukis diraut wajahnya, karena yang terlihat hanyalah tatapan kosong dari kedua permata kuning keemasan miliknya. Sosok itu langsung berbelok kekiri dan menembus pintu dihadapannya, seolah benda padat tersebut bukanlah halangan baginya. Dan kini terlihat sesosok pemuda bersurai coklat yang masih tertidur pulas diatas tempat tidurnya. Berniat untuk membangunkan, sosok yang diketahui bernama Yami itu langsung berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidur dihadapannya, namun

"IKEH. . IKEH. . KIMOCCHIIIIIII"

Alarm yang dipasang Issei langsung berbunyi, ini menandakan bahwa sekarang sudah saatnya bagi pemuda bersurai coklat itu untuk bangun. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih polos disertai dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajahnya, pertanda bahwa ia telah melalui sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

'Yohoo, akhirnya. . akhirnya aku melakukannya. Walaupun didalam mimpi, hiks. . AKU BERHASIL MENJADI SEORANG RAJA _HAREM_! Ahh, rasanya seperti di surga'

"**Ya, dan disamping kirimu ada neraka"**

"Apa maksu– KYAA SETAAAN"

Sosok tersebut hanya berdiam diri dan tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan penampilannya yang sekarang. Kedua matanya yeng berubah menjadi hitam legam dan mengeluarkan darah, bibirnya yang sobek sehingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya, dan kedua lengannya yang melepuh sehingga memperlihatkan daging bagian dalam serta tulang putihnya yang dilapisi bercak merah darah.

20 menit kemudian

Kini pemuda besurai coklat itu tengah duduk dimeja makan sambil memakan _cup ramen_ miliknya. Apa boleh buat, walaupun upah yang diterimanya sebagai pelayan _cafe_ sudah cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari, tetap saja ia harus menyisihkan sebagian dari uang tersebut untuk ditabung dan sebisa mungkin meminimalisir pengeluaran setiap minggunya. Meskipun kehidupannya saat ini bisa dikatakan jauh dari kata normal, mengingat didalam tubuhnya bersemayam seekor naga raksasa berwarna merah, namun bagi Issei sendiri sosok tersebut tidak ada bedanya dengan kadal raksasa. Ditambah dengan kehadiran dua sosok tranparan yang kian menambah warna dalam hidupnya, contohnya seperti sekarang ini.

"KUMOHON JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU, YAMI-_SAMA!_"

Issei dapat mendengar teriakan memohon pemuda bersurai pirang itu dari halaman belakang rumahnya, maka ia langsung menambah kecepatan makannya agar bisa melihat drama picisan gratis yang sedang berlangsung. Terlihat seorang pemuda transparan bernama Naruto Namikaze yang dari tadi terus-menerus memohon agar benda kesayangannya tidak dilenyapkan begitu saja oleh sesosok gadis _gothic lollita _bernama Yami. Pandangan Issei kemudian beralih ke arah tumpukan majalah dewasa dan video _hentai_ yang berada dibelakang Naruto.

Detik berikutnya, terlihat enam buah bola api yang langsung muncul dihadapan Naruto dengan afinitas dan warna yang berbeda. Dimulai dari kiri yaitu bola api berwarna hitam, kemudian putih, biru, kuning, orange, dan terakhir adalah merah.

"Pilih! Kau ingin aku membakarnya dengan api yang mana?" ucap Yami tanpa ekspresi

Sementara itu, Hyoudou Issei hanya melihat itu semua sambil duduk diteras belakang rumahnya dengan segelas susu dalam genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Yosh, akhirnya bagian terbaiknya akan segera dimulai" seru Issei

"**Boleh aku menebak apa yang akan terjadi nanti?"**

'Tidak'

Dan kini pemuda pirang itu hanya berdiam diri sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya, layaknya seperti seorang profesor yang menemui jalan buntu atas karya ilmiah yang dikerjakannya. Masih dengan posisi seperti itu, matanya kian menyipit memperhatikan keenam bola api dihadapannya.

'Jadi begitu ya, keenam bola api ini tersusun berdasarkan afinitasnya. Kalau seperti ini, aku tinggal melakukannya' seru Naruto didalan hatinya

"Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan. Aku pilih bola api dengan afinitas terendah, yang berwarna merah" ucap Naruto dengan keyakinan diatas 100%

Sedangkan Issei hanya membelalakkan kedua matanya, menatap tidap percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda pirang itu.

"Ba-bagaiman pun juga, yang namanya api tetap saja api. Walaupun itu adalah api dengan afinitas terendah, tapi teta–"

Belum sempat pemuda bermarga Hyoudou itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, sosok gadis _gothic lollita_ yang dari tadi berdiam diri tiba-tiba langsung melemparkan bola api berwarna merah ke belakang Naruto, tepatnya ke arah tumpukan barang laknat tersebut.

"TIDAAKKK, kau jahat. . kau tega sekali. AKU BENCI PADAMU, YAMI-_SAMA_! Hiks. . hwaaa" seru pemuda pirang tersebut dengan air mata yang berlinang, kemudian berlari ke dalam rumah sehingga menimbulkan efek saat air mata tersebut berjatuhan dan terpapar sinar matahari

Untuk sejenak Yami dan Issei hanya beridam diri di tempatnya masing-masing, seolah menikmati suasana pagi hari yang terasa damai. Namun momen tersebut tidak berlangsung lama, karena tiba-tiba Yami mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kiri, tepatnya ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat itu berada.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Apa anda tidak tahu, Yami-_sama_? Naruto-_san_ kan mengidap penyakit gaje tahap stadium 4"

Sementara itu, sosok gadis _gothic lollita _ tersebut hanya ber-'Oh' ria saja dan kemudian menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun. Kini yang terlihat hanyalah sosok pemuda berambut cokelat yang masih dalam posisinya dengan ditemani segelas susu yang sekarang tinggal setengahnya lagi. Tanpa menghiraukan apapun disekelilingnya, pemuda itu mengarahkan permata _light brown_-nya ke atas untuk melihat rentetan awan yang dari tadi terus bergerak secara perlahan. Maklum saja karena menurut perkiraan cuaca yang ia lihat di televisi tadi, hujan deras akan mengguyur kota Tokyo pada menjelang sore hari nanti. Dengan sekali tenggakan, Issei langsung menghabiskan sisa susu dalam gelas tersebut dan kemudian bergegas mengambil tasnya untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Yosh, hari baru, semangat baru dan juga pengalaman baru, hehehe" ucap Issei dengan diakhiri senyuman nista

Ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang untuk memulai kembali aktifitasnya dihari tersebut, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat tengah berjalan dengan memakai seragam khas Kuoh Academy serta sebuah tas hitam dipunggungnya. Dirinya terus berjalan dengan memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya sambil sesekali merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"**Oh ya **_**partner**_**, sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"**

'Tidak biasanya kau ingin mengajakku mengobrol. Memangnya hal bodoh apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?'

"**Ini bukan tentang hal bodoh, brengsek! Hal yang ingin kubicarakan adalah tentang sosok yang tinggal bersamamu"**

'Maksudmu Naruto-_san?_'

"**Bukan, tapi sosok yang satunya lagi"**

'Oh, maksudmu Yami-_sama'_

"**Ya, alasan kenapa aku bisa melihat kedua sosok tersebut adalah karena kau merupakan orang yang dipilih oleh mereka berdua, dan mengingat aku bersemayam didalam tubuhmu maka secara tidak langsung aku juga dapat melihat eksistensi yang memang tidak dapat dilihat secara kasat mata itu"**

'Lalu apa masalahnya?'

"**Dulu, saat aku dan Albion melakukan pertarungan suci kami. Entah kenapa fraksi-fraksi bodoh itu ikut campur, hingga akhirnya aku menyerang ketiga kubu tersebut dan melenyapkan sebagian besar dari mereka. Namun ditengah-tengah pertempuran itu, terlihat sosok yang muncul dari ketiadaan, sosok itu datang dengan menelan semua cahaya yang ada dan mengekang kegelapan yang tersisa. Jika dilihat sekilas, dia tidak ada bedanya dengan gadis gothic lollita yang masih berumur 16 tahun. Namun dengan **_**schyte**_** ditangan kanannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah seolah meminta tumbal selanjutnya, dia terus menebas apapun yang ada disekitarnya, entah itu **_**tenshi, da-tenshi, **_**maupun **_**akuma**_**. Bahkan tidak jarang sosok itu memakan potongan-potongan tubuh disekitar kakinya. Jujur, meskipun aku belum pernah bertarung dengannya, tapi aku merasa bahwa dia adalah sosok yang cukup berbahaya. Berapa kali pun ketiga fraksi itu menyatukan kekuatan untuk membunuhnya, tetap saja dia selalu bangkit kembali dengan potongan tubuh yang kembali menyatu. Dia. . . hanya menunjukkan seringaian setan-nya, meskipun sesosok tangan menjambak rambutnya dan sebilah pedang memotong lehernya secara perlahan, tetap senyuman mengerikan itu tidak pernah hilang walau sedetik pun. Walaupun mereka melakukan pembunuhan dengan metode tersadis sekalipun seperti menghancurkan tubuhnya tanpa sisa, tetap saja dia selalu bangkit lagi, lagi dan lagi. Bahkan disetiap kebangkitannya, seringaian setan-nya itu semakin menjadi-jadi, seolah itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya"**

'Lalu. . apa yang terjadi?' entah kenapa dirinya begitu tertarik dengan cerita tersebut, meskipun mungkin kenyataannya sosok itu adalah gadis transparan yang kini tinggal bersamanya. Tapi dirinya tidak peduli dengan itu semua, yang ia inginkan hanyalah kebenaran mengenai semua hal disekitarnya. Dengan posisi terus berjalan mengikuti jalur yang sudah terpatri diotaknya, dirinya kini menunggu ucapan selanjutnya dari sesosok naga yang mendiami tubuhnya.

"**Akhirnya ketiga fraksi menyegelnya ditiga tempat yang berbeda, fraksi **_**tenshi**_** menyegel kepalanya dilangit, sedangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya disegel oleh fraksi **_**akuma**_** didasar **_**Underworld**_**, dan sisanya disegel di Bumi oleh fraksi **_**da-tenshi**_**. Sejak saat itu dia disebut sebagai **_**eksistensi paling buruk yang pernah hadir di dunia ini**_**"**

'Oh begitu ya. Jika memang dia disegel, maka tidak mungkin sosok yang berada di–'

"**Tidak selesai sampai disitu! Sebelum kau menjadi inangku, aku sempat melihat sebuah lukisan lewat mata inangku terdahulu, lukisan itu menggambarkan seorang gadis **_**gothis lollita**_** yang umurnya berada dikisaran 16 tahunan, memiliki surai perak dan mata kuning keemasan. Gadis itu hanya duduk diatas sebuah kursi kayu dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sulit diartikan. Kalau tidak salah, aku melihat lukisan tersebut di kawasan Eropa Timur sekitar abad 15"**

'Hmm, kawasan Eropa pada abad ke 15. Kalau tidak salah, saat itu adalah zaman _Renaissance_. Kurasa wajar saja jika kau melihat lukisan seperti itu di zaman tersebut. Karena salah satu faktor yang mengangkat kejayaan zaman _Renaissance_ adalah seni artistik mereka yang tinggi'

"**Tapi tetap saja itu bukanlah sebuah kewajaran yang biasa, mengingat mereka dapat melukis sosok yang bahkan belum pernah mereka temui sebelumnya. Kecuali jika sosok tersebut menampakkan wujudnya dihadapan mereka. Namun kemungkinan lukisan tersebut dibuat berdasarkan imajinasi, kurasa kemungkinannya hanya 1% saja"**

'Kurasa pikiranmu itu terlalu dangkal, Ddraig. Jangan pernah meremehkan tentang hal-hal kecil termasuk kemungkinan 1%, karena sesuatu yang besar itu dimulai dari hal-hal kecil yang bahkan tidak terpikirkan olehmu sebelumnya'

"**Tch, terserah kau saja"**

Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah setelah sebelumnya pikirannya sempat terganggu oleh pernyataan-pernyataan yang dilontarkan sesosok naga yang bersemayam didalam tubuhnya. Namun kini, misteri-misteri yang sebelumnya berputar-putar diotaknya sedikit demi sedikit dapat terpecahkan berkat bantuan Ddraig. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu kemudian menghela nafas, setidaknya masih ada beberapa misteri lagi yang belum terpecahkan, termasuk mengenai sosok pemuda pirang bernama Naruto Namikaze. Ia benar-benar tidak mendapatkan sedikitpun petunjuk mengenai pemuda yang selama setahun terakhir ini tinggal bersamanya. Termasuk untuk misteri tambahannya adalah tentang hubungan keduanya. Bagaimanapun juga sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, ia harus bisa mengontrol kelakuan orang-orang yang tinggal di rumahnya.

"**Oi, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menjadi kepo terhadap hubungan orang lain?"**

'Bukan urusanmu, Kadal brengsek!'

"**Tch, dasar bocah ingusan!"**

Sementara itu di kediaman Hyoudou terlihtat seorang pemuda pirang transparan yang sedang melamun sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok dibelakangnya, untuk beberapa menit ke depan ia tetap dalam posisi seperti itu sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Kau kembali memikirkannya?" seru sebuah sosok yang kini ikut bersandar disamping kanannya

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas. Dengan semua kemampuan yang dimilikinya, sangat mudah mengatakan kalau itu adalah sebuah bakat. Dulu, setidaknya perlu waktu dua setengah tahun bagiku untuk bisa menjadikan sosok yang berada dalam tubuhku sebagai _partner_, tapi ia mampu melakukannya hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari saja"

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengandalkannya" ucap sosok tersebut dengan seyuman tipis yang terukir diwajahnya

"Tentu saja, dalam waktu yang telah ditetapkan nanti ia akan menerima haknya sebagai pewaris tahta raja. Dan pada saat itu, semua orang akan mengenalnya. Tidak, bahkan ketiga fraksi akan melihat ke arahnya"

"Dan saat hal tersebut terjadi, eksistensi kita tidak akan dibutuhkan olehnya lagi" ucapnya masih dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya

"Kelihatannya kau tertarik padanya, Yami-_sama_"

"Ya, aku sedikit tertarik dengannya. Tapi kurasa, ucapanmu sebelumnya tidak akan terwujud, Naruto-_san_. Dengan impian yang dimilikinya sekarang ini, menurutku ia tidak akan repot-repot ikut campur dalam urusan tiga fraksi"

"Begitu ya"

Jam pelajaran kini sedang berlangsung dan semua siswa-siswi Kuoh Academy saat ini sedang menerima ilmu yang disampaikan oleh _sensei_ mereka masing-masing. Termasuk Issei dan kedua sahabat karibnya, yaitu Matsuda dan Motohama. Walaupun terlihat sekali bahwa ketiganya saat ini benar-benar tidak fokus dengan materi pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh _sensei_ mereka, maklum saja karena materi pelajaran yang disampaikan tersebut adalah Sejarah dan itu benar-benar membosankan bagi ketiga orang yang dijuluki _trio mesum _ini. Waktu pun terus berlalu, dan terdengar suara bel berbunyi yang menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran sudah berakhir sekaligus waktunya untuk pulang. Dan kini Issei, Matsuda dan Motohama sedang berada ditempat biasa mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, yaitu halaman belakang sekolah.

"Fuaahhh, akhirnya selesai juga" seru Motohama

"Iya kau benar, bahkan telingaku terasa panas setelah melalui pelajaran menyebalkan itu" sanggah Matsuda

"Yosh, kalau tidak salah saat ini adalah waktunya bagi cewek-cewek anggota klub _kendo_ untuk berganti pakaian. Hehe, kalian tahu maksudku kan?"

". . Hehe"

". . Hehehe"

Kini ketiganya sudah berada di tempat biasa, didepan sebuah dinding yang menjadi penghalang antara mereka bertiga dengan sekumpulan makhluk surga yang menggoda iman didalamnya. Namun terdapat sebuah lubang kecil di dinding tersebut yang menjadi sarana bagi mereka untuk mengintip sosok yang berada dalam bangunan itu. Berbeda dengan Matsuda dan Motohama yang langsung menunjukkan senyuman nistanya, sosok pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya diam saja dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan. Bagaimana tidak, didalam bangunan yang kini menjadi objek tatapan nafsunya terdapat sesosok pemuda transparan yang dengan seenaknya mondar-mandir dengan tatapan penuh selidik terhadap objek-objek yang berada disekitarnya.

". . Yang ini kurang oke"

". . Yang ini muka plastik"

". . Yang ini papan triplek"

Pemuda bermarga Hyoudou itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas dengan wajah yang memerah, bukan karena malu atau apapun, tapi menahan amarah yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Wohoo, akhirnya ada juga yang cocok untuk bahan referensiku. Hmm boleh juga, 82-70-81"

'Dasar pemuda pirang brengsek, berani-beraninya ia melihat _oppai_ milik Murayama' batin Issei dan kemudian meninggalkan tempat tersebut, bahkan tanpa pamit pada dua sahabatnya itu.

Belum lima menit Issei meninggalkan tempat tersebut, terlihat sesosok gadis _gothic lollita_ datang menembus dinding dari arah utara dan tanpa ampun langsung menyeret pemuda pirang ke arah dinding disamping kanannya.

"TIDAKKKK, BAHAN REFERENSIKUUUUU"

Issei hanya berjalan tak tentu arah dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang mengingat sekarang cuaca sudah mendung. Namun sepertinya ia harus mengubur niatnya ini setelah bertemu dengan sesosok pemuda pirang lainnya yang selalu kerubungi perempuan, dialah _the prince_ _of Kuoh Academy_, Yuuto memakan banyak waktu, Issei langsung mengikuti langkah Kiba dari belakang setelah pemuda pirang tersebut selesai menjelaskan maksudnya. Meskipun ia sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk menyetujui ajakan dari sosok didepannya, tapi mengingat dirinya adalah sosok yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, akhirnya ia menyetujui saja ajakan tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sampai didepan sebuah bangunan tua. Namun saat Issei melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam, suasananya berubah menjadi elegan dengan penempatan tata letak yang menjunjung tinggi nlai estetika. Mungkin begitulah yang ada dalam kepala pemuda bermarga Hyoudou yang satu ini.

"Berhati-hatilah Issei, kau berada di daerah teritorial _akuma_" seru sesosok pemuda pirang bernama Namikaze Naruto dari samping kanannya

Sedangkan dirinya mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin, seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Dengan semua kemungkinan yang berputar dikepalanya, ia mencoba membuat beberapa asumsi, namun

"Hai Hyoudou Issei-_kun_, _gomen_ karena telah menyita waktumu. Namun sebelumnya, apakah kau tahu alasan kenapa kau diundang ke tempat ini" ucap sesosok perempuan bernama Rias Gremory

Pemuda berambut coklat itu mulai membuat beberapa asumsi sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Jika ia diundang kemari oleh mereka, pasti dirinya memiliki sebuah atau mungkin beberapa alasan dan pengaruh yang membuat mereka tertarik dengannya. Oleh karena itu, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menempatkan dirinya sebagai faktor X, dengan kata lain sebagai variabel _independent_ dan menempatkan semua orang yang berada diruangan ini sebagai faktor Y, atau varibel _dependent_. Dan sekarang yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah mencari faktor penghubung antara kedua variabel tersebut. Jika ditelusuri lebih jauh lagi, dirinya tidak begitu kenal dengan lingkungan sekolah ini kecuali kedua sahabatnya, yaitu Matsuda dan Motohama. Ia benar-benar merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam asumsinya ini, atau memang asumsinya tersebut benar-benar sebuah kesalahan fatal. Jika ia memasukkan Ddraig, Naruto-_san_ atau bahkan Yami-_sama_ dalam asumsinya. Maka kemungkinan terjadinya _missing link_ sangat besar, berhubung semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan ini tidak mengenal mereka. Jadi kesimpulan untuk asumsi Issei kali ini adalah. . .

Kini semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu hanya bisa melihat pemuda berambut coklat tersebut sedang membentur-benturkan kepalanya pada dinding tembok dihadapannya.

'Hiks. . Naruto-_san_, tolong aku' batin Issei dengan wajah yang memelas

Namun saat Issei membalikkan tatapannya ke arah pemuda pirang transparan dibelakangnya, entah kenapa dirinya merasa sangat dongkol dengan si kepala pirang brengsek itu. Bagaimana tidak, disaat ia sangat membutuhkan pertolongan darinya. Si pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama lengkap Naruto Namikaze itu sedang memperhatikan dengan seksama _oppai_ milik Koneko sambil bergumam "Dasar, papan triplek!".

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**OMAKE**

Saat ini hujan deras tengah mengguyur Kota Tokyo dan disebuah kediaman yang bertuliskan _keluarga Hyoudou_, terlihat sesosok gadis _gothic lollita_ tengah duduk di atas _tatami_ dengan ditemani sosok lainnya, sosok tersebut memiliki rambut _auburn_ dan sepasang mata berwarna merah serta sebuah _lollipop_ dimulutnya. Sosok itu diketahui bernama Chelsea, dia adalah seseorang yang mulai sekarang akan tinggal di kediaman Hyoudou

"Oh ya, kapan mereka akan pulang?" seru Chelsea

"Kurasa sebentar lagi, berhubung hujan deras masih mengguyur" jawab Yami

"Oh"

**A/N :**

**Disini Issei bersifat sedikit cuek, pemalas, suka mengintip termasuk juga suka membeli majalah dan DVD dewasa, setia kawan, dan sok pintar, serta baik hati dalam hal tertentu. Dan untuk **_**chara**_** Chelsea itu diambil dari anime Akame ga kill. Hiks. . author masih berduka atas kematiannya, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi dia dibunuh secara brutal. Meskipun dia muncul hanya beberapa episode saja, tapi dia adalah salah satu **_**chara fav**_** author. Oleh karena itu author memasukkannya dalam fic ini. Dan satu lagi, Naruto dalam fic ini bukanlah roh, arwah penasaran ataupun hantu. Baik Naruto maupun Chelsea, mereka berdua adalah eksistensi yang sama yang mengabdi kepada Yami.**


End file.
